Wirklich nur eine Fantasie?
by nothing-0
Summary: Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen den Sessel und lies seine Hand langsam auf seinem Körper wandern und stellte sich vor, dass es Dracos Hand wäre. (Snape x Snape)


Anmerkung: Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Hier ist meine 2te slash fanfiction... jedoch ist sie ein wenig anders.... Das Pairing ist diesmal Snape x Snape... ich wünsche euch viel Spass....Hoffentlich ist dieser Fanfiction besser als der erste....Könnt ihr es mir dann ja durch ein Review sagen? /liebguck/

****

**Wirklich nur eine Fantasie?**

Severus Snape lag in seinem Bett und schnarchte. Sein Atem war langsam, jedoch schrie plötzlich Jemand. Er sprang aus dem Bett und sah um sich. Der schwarz Haarige schniefte sehr laut. Wie er doch das hasste... Albus und Minerva verbrachten wieder einen Abend. Das konnte lustig werden. Er schüttelte Erbarmungslos den Kopf, als er hörte, wie Minerva lachte. "Das könnte die ganze Nacht sein" dachte Snape. Er stand auf und setzte sich in seinem Lieblingssessel. Er nahm ein Buch mit dem Titel: "Liebe auf See". Er liebte solche Quitch Romane, da konnte er einfach sein Gehirn abschalten. Er würde jedoch Niemals zu geben, dass er das lesen würde, auch nicht, dass er eine Lesebrille auf seine Nase setzte. Sie war gift grün und hatte eine Halbvollmondförmige Form. Er versank nach einer Weile in das Buch. Er las, dass eine Frau gefangen wurde und auf ein Piratenschiff geschleppt wurde. Severus schreckte ab einem Stöhnen von Minerva hoch. Das Bett im Nachbar Zimmer stiess mit einem Gewaltigem Takt zur Wand. Severus. Severus nahm seine Brille ab und befühlte seine Nase mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen. Wie lange sollte dies noch weiter gehen? Snape seufzte ein weiteres mal.

Wie konnte man nur Heterosexuell sein? Diese Frage stellte sich Snape sehr oft. Er bemerkte seine Schwäche für Jungs seit 15 Jahren. Wie er doch auf seinen besten Freund stand.......Lucius Malfoy. Er schaute verträumt in den Kamin. Plötzlich ertönte ein weiteres Stöhnen, doch diesmal war es Albus Dumbledore. Wie er sich schwer beherrschen musste, wenn er Draco ansah. Er sah genau so aus wie Lucius nur jünger. "Wie sich seine Hand wohl anfühlen würde?" fragte sich Snape. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen den Sessel und lies seine Hand langsam auf seinem Körper wandern und stellte sich vor, dass es Dracos Hand wäre. Langsam ging seine Hand auf seine Brust rauf und runter. Es gab ihm eine Gänsehaut, als er seine Fingernägel über seine Brust fuhr. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und spürte das unglaubliche gribelnde Gefühl, dass durch den Körper floss. Er drückte sein Kopf mehr in den Sessel. Er zog seinen Schlaf - Umhang aus, um das Gefühl noch mehr zu verstärken. Sobald er den Umhang wegschmiss fuhr er nochmals mit seinen Nägeln über die zarte Haut. Er öffnete den Mund weiter auf und sein Atem beschleunigte sich ein Wenig. Er floss immer weiter in seinen Gedanken. Wie Draco ihn verschmilzt anlächelte und ihn überall anfasste. Severus lies langsam seine Hand zu seiner Erregung wandern. Er stöhnte leise auf.

Er wanderte seine Hand leise auf und ab und stellte sich vor, wie Draco's Hand auf und ab wanderte auf seiner Unterhose. Snape drückte sein Brustkorb verzweifelt auf. Er wusste, er musste seine Unterhose entfernen, doch er konnte es nicht. Er war zu fest in seiner Gedanken, er wollte das es einfach nicht aufhörte. Sein Atem wurde immer wie schneller und wurde immer wie m ehr ungeduldiger, er presste seine Hüften fordernd gegen seine Hand. Er stallte sich vor, wie Draco hinter ihm sass. Snape bewegte seine Hüfte hin und her. Severus stöhnte ein wenig lauter als er sich vorstellte wie Draco ab ihm stöhnte. Er nahm unterbewusst wahr, wie seine Nachbarn auch stöhnten, dass brachte ihn ein Stück weiter in den Wahnsinn. Die Unterhosen wurde ihm ohne Zweifel einfach zu eng. Er streifte sie langsam zu seinen Hüften. Dabei streifte er sein Glied hart, Severus stöhnte dabei laut auf. Nun umfasste er sein Schaft und presste leicht zu. Er hob seine Hüften unkontrolliert gegen seine Hand. In seinen Gedanken nahm Draco sein Penis und umfasste ihn hart und das er sich langsam nach vorne neigte und die Spitze küsste.

Severus lies eine Hand schneller auf und ab wandern. Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr was er tat. Er hob seine Hüfte gegen die Hand, doch die Hand führ sehr schnell auf und ab. Durch die Fantasie und die schnelle Bewegungen kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen zum Orgasmus. Er machte verschwitzt die Augen auf, er schniefte enttäuscht als er sah, dass Draco nicht bei ihm war. Seine Haare klebten an seinem Gesicht. Er lies sich langsam auf seinem Sessel nieder. Er streifte seine Haare von seinem Gesicht weg. Severus wusste gar nicht, dass er gestanden hatte. Er schaute wieder verträumt ins Feuer. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Albus und Minerva aufhörten zu stöhnen. "Wenigstens das....." schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Er stand wieder auf und lief wieder zu seinem Bett zurück.


End file.
